The Digital Doll Collection
by Angels Sonata
Summary: A one shot story I wrote not too long ago to help get me out of writers block. Just a fun idea really in which Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody are transformed into dolls. There is gender transformation and age regression in the story. Might make a sequel out of this, but haven't quite decided just yet.


**Please note, this story contains gender bending and diapers. If you do not like such things, please do not read.**

* * *

It had been a long day of school, sitting through lessons and writing about the history of World War One and the effect it had on Europe as part of the history lessons and curriculum. Stifling heat, cramped classrooms and boring lesson after boring lesson had driven a certain goggle wearing boy to want to scream. That was until the suggestion that a trip to the Digital World would be in order for the chance to relax. Davis Motomiya was certainly up for that idea. He was joined by the other members of the Digi-destined in their journey; Yolei, Cody and Ken. Davis had been hoping that Kari would be joining them, but she was out on her date with T.K.

It had taken a lot to get over the fact that he had lost the girl he had a major crush on to T.K, but Davis was happy for them both. He was mature enough now to let go of silly school boy crushes and focus on the future. It had been two years since the Digital World had been saved, and those experiences that lead up to that fateful last battle had changed him, hell it had changed everyone that witnessed them.

"Davis do you even know where we're going?" Yolei asked from the back of the group, walking hand in hand with Ken, Wormmon on Ken's shoulder and Hawkmon walking alongside his partner. "We've been walking around for almost an hour. You said you wanted to show us something really awesome."

Some things change, but others stay the same. Davis groaned slightly, shaking his head as he looked over his shoulder at the couple. He was amazed Ken could put up with Yolei's constant moaning. Davis rolled his eyes, looking to Veemon who walked alongside him. Veemon said nothing, simply shrugging his shoulders without anything to say. "Of course I do." Davis said back after a moment of silence. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"I can think of a few moments." Cody spoke with a quiet voice. He stood in between Davis and Yolei, probably a good thing when they thought about it, just in case anyone got any ideas.

Davis was silent again for a moment, his cheeks turning red before they carried on with the walk. Cody sighed and shook his head, while Ken and Yolei chuckled at the boy's frustration. It wasn't long until they had arrived at the destination. Davis had a large grin on his face as he turned to the others, proving that he was right.

They stood at a clearing. An overgrown lawn lead up to a white brick house. It consisted of a two storey building with single floor wings attached to both sides. There was a number of shutters that covered the windows, some were even hanging off their hinges and looked as if they'd drop to the ground at the slightest touch. Still, the looks the others gave of the building definitely showed they were impressed by the find. "What do you think?" Davis asked, walking along the stone pathway that split the lawn in two.

"Well, it's not much to look on the outside." Armadillomon stated as they started to follow Davis along the path. There were nods of agreement from the others. "Still definitely worth a look around."

"Let's make it quick though. I have to be back soon. Its kendo practice." Cody stated as he looked at his D-3 to check the time.

"Don't worry, a quick look around, and then we'll head back. We can always come back on the weekend." Davis reassured the others before stepping to the front door. The door was already open slightly. With a push, it came open fully and there was the musty smell that you would find in a museum.

Whoever occupied the building before must have left it some time ago. Dust covered almost every space in the building, leaving everything with a grey tint. Old carpets lined the floors and cracks ran up the walls and into the ceiling. Cobwebs gathered in the corners, and no matter where they went or how lightly they stepped, the floorboards creaked and groaned under their steps.

"This place is a little creepy." Yolei remarked as they moved from the front entrance and went deeper into the building. The sight from the front didn't do the space within any justice. What appeared to be small on the outside was deceivingly large on the inside. Looking around at the building, they decided that it would be worth splitting up. Davis, Veemon, Cody and Armadillomon took the downstairs areas. Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken and Wormmon went upstairs to see if there was anything.

So far all they could agree on was that they were coming back for their Halloween party in October.

-X-

Walking along the top corridors; Ken and Yolei tried to break get into some of the rooms. The majority of them were locked. Inaccessible and despite the dishevelled look of the building, the doors were quite solid. After trying to barge through a number of the doors, Ken found he was only getting his uniform covered in dust. Ken sighed before stepping back.

"Who would have thought that an old building would have strong doors?" Ken mused with a slight shrug before looking to Yolei. "I wonder if they're all like this."

"Well, let's go down the corridor and see if there are any open doors. If not, we'll head back and see if Davis and Cody have had better luck." Yolei responded before stepping back. She walked down the hallway, Ken behind and their Digimon closer still. The four of them walked on towards the end of the hall.

There was a single door slightly ajar. A beam of light flowed between the door and its frame and with a push, the door swung inwards to reveal a lavish, and incredibly well maintained and pristine bedroom. A large four post bed with veiled curtains and silk sheets sat dead centre. A large wardrobe was placed against the wall, a vanity opposite the bed and lush rugs carpets covered the floor. There wasn't a speck of dust, no trace of cobwebs. The room was perfectly clean in every way. It was almost as if someone or something had come in and cleaned up less than an hour ago. They stepped inside, amazed and stunned, it was clear on their faces.

"This is awesome! We definitely have to come here again this weekend. We should sleep over!" Yolei exclaimed excitedly while looking towards Ken, who seemed to be less excited about the idea, but he nodded his head all the same. "Wouldn't it be romantic? The two of us, together, alone…"

"Ahem, but what about us two?" Hawkmon said, pointing a wing to both himself and Wormmon who stood to the other's side. They stared incredulously at the loving human couple before Ken chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others would let you stay at their place." Ken stated, though it wasn't the suggestion either of them were hoping for.

"Why not just stay here?" The voice seemed to have come out of thin air. It was feminine, the tone of voice was almost childish. The echoes of giggles could be heard around the room. Ken and Yolei came closer, the voice wasn't threatening, but it wasn't exactly helpful in keeping a calm atmosphere in the room. Before they could move, the door slammed shut. There was the distinct sound of the door locking itself.

"What on earth? Show yourself!" Ken commanded as Yolei huddled in closer towards her boyfriend, their Digimon ready to go. There was a gust of wind that blew through the room despite the windows being closed. They became colourful, changing in hues from red to blue to pink to purple before solidifying into the form of a young girl that looked no older than Cody. Locks of golden blonde hair fell down in curls. Bright red eyes, pale skin. She was dressed in a frilly white and pink dress that went to her knees. Long sleeves covered her arms. Knee high socks and Mary Jane shoes completed what could only be described as a Sweet-Lolita ensemble. Something many girls wore in Japan. There was a white satchel bag with an exaggerated cat's face on the flap that rested at her side. "It's just a girl." Ken remarked, though the comment caused the blonde haired stranger to screw up her face in annoyance.

"I'm not just a girl. My name is Momo." She responded in an almost cute fashion, or at least that was how Yolei saw it. "Will you two stay here with me?" She asked again, changing the subject as her face changed from a scowl into something that looked almost angelic in nature.

"I'm sorry but we can't…" Yolei paused for a moment, the most obvious question coming to mind. "Are you saying you're here by yourself? How old are you?"

"I'm twelve. And no I'm not here by myself, I have my Digimon with me." Momo explained before giggling and looking up to an empty ceiling. "Yeah, I know. We need to make them stay!" She said to herself before chuckling and looking towards Ken and Yolei. The latter of the two looked nervous, the former was getting annoyed.

"I don't know who you're talking to, but we're not staying with you. We're leaving." Ken stated as he held his digivice to hand and started to lead them through the door. "Wormmon, we're going to be busting out. Are you ready to…"

"Immobilise!" A second, more grown up and a more stern voice came out of nowhere and withi moments, the four were frozen stiff. They couldn't move, couldn't speak. They could move their eyes and breathe. Their faces were locked in a state of shock and surprise. No one knew where the attack came from, but they were powerless to do anything about it at that point.

That's when it started.

There was a flash of light, as an unspoken command caused things to shift and change in the room. First were Wormmon and Hawkmon. Both Digimon reverted to their in-training forms of Minomon and Poromon respectively. Then they became rigid, stitching ran across their bodies. Yolei wanted to scream as she watched as they were transformed into plush toys. It was no use. The bright light flashed again, and this time it effected both Ken and Yolei.

Their clothes started to change. Ken's body from the neck down was engulfed in the bright light, while Yolei's body was covered in a bright light from her neck to her feet, and even her helmet was covered in a bright light. Both could feel things starting to grow and shift. Around them both their clothing changed from the casual clothing they wore in the Digital World to full length ball gowns present on the both of them. Both gowns were made from satin, and had puffed sleeves across their shoulders. Yolei wore a gown of light green while Ken was wearing a purple gown. Both colours of the crests that they held. Gloves covered their arms, and a tiara formed in their hair.

Of course that was one of the first changes for Ken.

His body started to change. It became slender and lithe. His facial features softened to that of a girl's and his hair lengthened. It matched Yolei's in length, but still kept its colour. There was a swelling in Ken's chest as he found himself suddenly changing into a girl.

All the while, Momo simply watched the changes taking place, as happy as could be as she saw that she had two princesses to play with now. "You're almost there." She stated and clapped her hands in excitement. The final part of the transformation was the encasing of their bodies with plastic. It pooled around their feet before starting to trickle underneath the skirts and petticoats of their gowns, latching onto their skin and flowing up, covering every inch of their skin and solidifying. It became a second skin. The liquid plastic mimicked the exact skin tone of those underneath and their hair colour. The faces had bright and happy smiles of feminine faces showing the princesses they were dressed as. They were stuck like this now, two dolls and two plush toys and Momo still had the same broad smile on her face.

"They're perfect!" she exclaimed before giggling and walking around the dolls, looking at every little detail. "Four down, four to go!" Momo finished before there was a click coming from the door, and it opened on its own accord.

-X-

Since splitting up and taking a look at the rooms downstairs; Davis and Cody have split up once again. Davis took the west wing of the house, Cody took the right wing and the youngest of the Digidestined was making his way through the hallways, wondering what they might find in such a building. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not Davis had found anything, or if Ken and Yolei have had much success upstairs. The lack of shouting and the messages on their D-Terminals certainly proved that there was nothing of real value to be had. Or nothing that Cody would call valuable. Moving from hallway to hallway Cody was starting to get bored of this. He shook his head before stopping.

"Something the matter Cody?" Armadillomon asked as he stopped beside his partner.

"I don't know, I just think this is a waste of time. We've found nothing worth seeing."

"Not yet at least."

"I don't think we're going to find anything at all." Cody responded as he looked around at the dusty halls and shook his head before turning around. Cody was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. He could have sworn the door to their right had been shut firmly. Now it was open. "Did you open that door?" Cody asked, pointing to it.

"That wasn't me. Do ya think there's Bakemon in the building?" Armadillomon asked with a slight frightened look on his face. They all remembered the Bakemon back when Ken had been the Digimon Emperor, and a separate incident the previous year when they had been exploring the ruins of an old castle. Cody didn't answer, instead he looked inside. The walls were painted bright yellow, there was a few stuffed toys laying around on the ground.

Stepping inside, they found it to be a nursery in almost pristine condition. There was a white wood crib, a high chair. Dolls and nursery books were placed on shelves. It reminded Cody of the nursery that he slept in as a baby. Looking around, the room seemed to bring old memories.

"Are you all right Cody?" Armadillomon asked as he walked into the nursery.

"Yeah, just… this seems familiar." He explained, though looking at the dolls they were definitely not familiar. This was a nursery for a little girl.

"Hi there." A bright, bubbly voice that came out of nowhere caused Digimon and partner to jump and yell out in surprise at the same time. They turned around, stunned to see a blonde girl standing in the doorway of the nursery. She had a bright smile and waved to the pair of them. "More friends?"

"Uh… pardon?" Cody responded, and the girl opened her eyes and stopped waving.

"I wondered if you'd like to be my friends." The girl responded, and for a moment the pair of them relaxed. They had expected something incredibly creepy and downright evil to appear behind and do something nasty. There was a precedent of such events happening after all whenever they had entered a seemingly abandoned building. "I already have two new friends up stairs playing princesses."

"Up stairs? You don't mean Ken and Yolei?" Armadillomon asked, slightly confused. He could understand Yolei playing princesses after hearing of her shopping trip with Mimi in which they went in dress shops, but he couldn't see Ken really wanting to play princesses.

"I don't know what their names are, but they're both dressed up and looking very pretty as princess dolls."

That's when Cody had to question it. "What do you mean dolls? What have you done to them?" he demanded. His tone was sharp, and it caused the girl to visibly flinch and step back. Her happy face vanished and she became quite upset. She started to fidget, before tears streamed down her eyes and she physically started crying.

"Aww Cody, look what you've done." Armadillomon scalded his partner before walking towards the blonde girl. "What could she have done to them? She's no older than you." The Digimon added before stopping next to her and trying to console her, placing a comforting paw against the girl's leg. "Now now there's no need to cry."

"I didn't do anything!" the girl said in between sobs. "He's a meanie!"

"I know, but he didn't mean it, honest."

"He should apologise."

"Yes he should." Armadillomon looked to Cody, who stared in disbelief before sighing and nodding his head. He knew they were right. He had been out of line when he snapped at the girl. Nodding his head, Cody walked towards the girl and knelt down in front of her hoping to stop her from crying and put things right.

"Armadillomon's right. I shouldn't have snapped at you, and for that I'm sorry." Cody stated in a heartfelt manner and tone. He looked towards the young girl. "My name is Cody. What's yours?"

"It's… Momo." She responded as her tears started to lessen. "And that's Armadillomon?" She asked, and both human and partner nodded their heads to the question. "Will you be my friends? And come and play with me and the princesses?" she asked. That stopped them both.

Armadillomon and Cody looked at one another, the confusion on their faces plain to see as they debated whether or not to join the girl. In the end though, they relented and Cody nodded his head. "Okay then." He was a little curious to see what she meant when she said that Yolei and Ken were playing princesses.

"Yay!" Momo shouted the words at the top of her voice, it was almost like a screech in how it came out but it soon died down. She looked at Cody and Armadillomon before standing with her hands behind her back. "Before we go, can we have a quick game?"

Choosing not to disappoint Momo, Cody nodded his head. "What would you like to play?"

"Dress up dolly!" She responded excitedly. Before either Cody or Armadillomon could respond, the pair of them were frozen. The same process that transformed Yolei, Ken and their Digimon into their new forms was repeated once again. Armadillomon became Upamon, and then became a plush toy in the blink of the eye. Cody was unable to do anything, but the transformation soon started to take place across his body. His clothing started to shift and change. His loose top became a form fitting yellow dress that had a knee length bell shaped skirt and a frilled petticoat underneath that. His trousers started to shrink. The legs rolled up and fluffed out, becoming a pair of bloomers that went to his knees. His underwear shifted, and for Cody it was quite embarrassing. He felt something padded around his waist and between his legs. It was bulky and it forced his legs out slightly. He couldn't feel it, but he had an idea that he was now wearing a diaper underneath the ever changing dress, petticoat and frilly bloomers. The dress was completing its change. Ribbons and bows covered the bodice, it was almost a match of Momo's, but only sunbright yellow. The same puffed sleeves with a white trimming completed the look. Cody's hair lengthened slightly, before a bonnet appeared above the ensemble and a pacifier emerged in his mouth, wrapped around his head with a length of ribbon and tied in a bow behind.

Cody stood there, nervous and afraid. His arms were positioned at his sides, dainty hands pointed out. Not only had his clothing changed, but so had his body. He had the appearance of a young girl, younger than Momo. Cody was now shorter, the same height as Momo and possibly a few years younger than her. Momo looked at the frozen form of Cody, judging the work done before shaking her head.

"It's good, but you're not doll material, yet." She stated before there was a flash of light that engulfed Cody. He no longer looked human. He was a doll now. His skin had become the same as porcelain china. This final change caused Momo to shout out in glee, louder than anything she had done yet.

-X-

Davis and Veemon's exploration of the West Wing of the building had brought up nothing. No open doors, no windows, nothing to denote that anyone had lived in the building. In fact it had brought them to the last place they expected to look stocked up. The kitchen. After travelling around the house they had worked up an appetite, and were now rummaging through the cupboards and stores to see if there was anything to eat in the building. So far they had found absolutely nothing. Not even a speck of crumb or stale bread. The place really was abandoned yet the kitchen was completely spotless.

Veemon was rummaging through the bottom cupboards of the kitchen while Davis was on the opposite side of the kitchen. The blue Digimon stopped for a moment when he heard the squeal. "Did you hear that?"

Davis looked up and turned to his partner when the words were said before shaking his head. "Afraid not buddy. Probably just your mind playing tricks on you. You've been watching too many scary movies." Davis responded before resuming his search for his food, ignoring the complaints from his growling stomach. "You need to relax Veemon."

"Yeah I guess so." Veemon responded before shaking his head. Davis was probably right. An active imagination and an unhealthy obsession with movies about haunted houses gave Veemon ideas that everything was haunted and every empty building was crawling with scares and tricks to fry the brain and scare anyone half to death. Veemon carried on working, and he didn't even notice that there was another presence to the side of him until he heard the whispering voice.

"I think you're cute." It was an adorably feminine voice, almost young. It sounded like Davis' younger cousin when she first saw Veemon in his in-training form. Veemon couldn't react. He was frozen solid and slowly started to revert to his in training form. By the time a pair of arms reached down to pick him up, Demiveemon had already been converted into a plush toy.

While his partner had de-digivolved into his in training form, Davis remained oblivious to what was happening. He thought it was silent. He could only hear one set of doors opening and shutting at a time. And those were the ones he was opening and shutting. How that was possible was a mystery but as he turned and looked over towards the other side of the kitchen, Davis didn't see his partner, but a blonde haired girl holding a Demiveemon in her arms as if it was a toy. In fact… it looked like a toy.

"Where did you get that?" Davis asked, pointing at the plush toy before looking towards the girl. It was amazing to think that despite everything that he could have asked. The fact that his partner was gone, it was silent and that a blonde haired, twelve year old girl was standing in front of him, Davis focussed on the fact that she was carrying a toy that looked like Demiveemon.

The girl remained quiet for a moment, giggling to herself and looking away a few times before answering. "It's my toy. Do you like it?"

Davis remained quiet for a moment, blinking a couple of times before shrugging his shoulders. "It's okay I guess, but where's Veemon?" Davis asked, and the girl's answer was to hold up Demiveemon in her hands, right at Davis as if she were giving it to him. "You can hold onto him for the moment. Where is my partner?"

The girl giggled again before shaking her head. "He's right here silly!" she answered, and Davis stood dumbfounded at the comment before he quickly shook his head and snapped out of it. He blinked for a moment before trying to go for the toy in her hands, realising that somehow his partner had become a plush toy. No matter how hard Davis tried to grab Demiveemon, somehow the girl was quicker. She was surreal, almost unhuman and it was starting to tick Davis off.

"Come on, give him to me!" Davis shouted out, but was met with responses of 'No he's mine!' and 'I found him fair and square!' The exchange continued over and over again with no real end in sight. It wasn't until Davis stumbled and fell to the floor. Davis let out a groan before shaking his head and sitting on his backside. He couldn't believe what had happened, though he wanted to know why it happened.

As if reading his mind, Momo answered. "I had Witchmon do it for me." She simply said, as if that explained everything Davis needed to know. "I wanted toys and dollies to play with. She's already given me three dollies and four stuffed toys to play with."

"Wait a minute," Davis caught onto the words the girl had used. "What have you done to the others? Cody, Yolei and Ken?"

"Well Yolei and Ken are playing princesses upstairs, and Witchmon and I put Cody in her crib." She answered before looking to the door. "You can come in now!" Walking through was a tall, lithe Digimon. Davis guessed her to be Witchmon, and she was every bit the witch she was supposed to look like. A wide-brimmed conical hat sat on top of her strawberry blonde hair. The Digimon's body was covered in what appeared to be a crimson dress. Belts went around her waist, and both arms were covered in red gloves that ended in what appeared to be claws. A black cape flowed down her back and a tattoo of a cat's face covered one arm while in one hand she carried what Davis knew every witch to carry. It was a large broomstick.

"What's up Momo?" the Digimon asked with a small smile on her face, looking towards the two humans.

"I've decided what I want my fourth toy to be. I want a maid doll."

"Hold on a minute!" Davis shouted in surprise before looking towards the girl. "What do you mean fourth toy?" It was then he realised that like Ken and Yolei and Cody, she was turning them into dolls and Davis was next.

Davis couldn't do anything to stop it though. Witchmon's eyes glowed and Davis felt the effects of the spell take place. Davis's clothes shattered into data only to reform in various forms as well as changing his body. A pair of breasts appeared underneath a white cotton bra, and his waist was taken in as a corset was tightened around his body. White cotton panties, the same that matched the bra he was wearing covered his groin. A garter belt slid around his body, the clips dangling down before attaching to white stockings with a blue bow on each that settled just below his thighs. Across the rest of his body, a blue frilled maid's dress materialised. It was form fitting. The skirt was frilled and a petticoat allowed it to poke out from all sides. Puffed sleeves covered the shoulders, and white gloves covered the arms to just above the shoulders. Davis' red hair flowed down his, now her back in swirls and a headband appeared on the top of her head. A feminine face, complete with a touch of make-up was the last of Davis' transformation from male to female. As Momo and Witchmon watched as the boy became their maid, they both smiled. Davis could only watch as he realised what was coming next.

There was one more change left.

-X-

Momo was back upstairs in the main bedroom of the building. She had four dolls laid out in front of her. A maid with a duster in hand pointed to one of the poster beds. Two princesses holding hands and embracing one another looked down on a little girl who was on her hands and knees playing with a stuffed toy shaped like Upamon. There were three other stuffed toys. Minomon and Poromon both watching from the bed behind the two princesses and the stuffed toy of Demiveemon was in Momo's arms. She had taken a liking to the little Digimon toy and had decided to take him home with her so that when they returned, she could dress the Digimon up in the clothes she kept at home.

Witchmon entered the room, smiling at the scene before placing an arm on Momo's shoulder. "Come on, your mother will be wondering where you've got to. We'll have to return soon."

"I know Witchmon. I'm pretty much ready to go." Momo responded before standing up and looking towards her partner Digimon, taking out a red rimmed Digivice from her bag and looked at the time.

"Oh wow you're right! We should get going. We can come back tomorrow after school." Momo stated with a smile on her face before looking towards Witchmon. "Right Witchmon?"

"If it's okay with your parents then I can't see why not. Though I don't know how long my magic will last. They could revert back to their forms any moment." Witchmon explained, and Momo nodded her head and looked to Demiveemon.

"I shouldn't really take him with me then. As much as I'd like to. My parents would be very disappointed if they found out I did this." Momo commented as she looked to the four dolls and the four stuffed toys on the bed. She had placed Demiveemon next to Minomon and Poromon.

"Just out of curiosity Momo, why two princesses? Why not a prince and a princess?"

"Well that's simple silly! I have two mummies. Why not have two princesses?" The answer actually made sense to Witchmon, who simply smiled and nodded her head before walking with Momo out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them shut.


End file.
